Next Avengers: Start of an Era Part 1
by nextavengers
Summary: After the Avengers saved the world they formed lives. Captress America, LadyBug, Torunn, Black Panther, Wolvette, and Hawkeye. Chapters are not that long. This is NOT Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow. WARNING! Fighting and a death.


The Next Avengers

Okay I own nothing except the characters I've come to make up. Marvel owns the rest.

Chapter One.

Ever remember hearing stories about super heroes? You know, Captain America? Iron Man? Black Widow? Wasp? Ant-Man? Hulk? Thor? Black Panther? Hawkeye? Wolverine? Well when I hear 'Captain America!' or 'Black Widow!' I don't think of Captain America and Black Widow. I think Dad and Mom. That's me. Shannon Natasha Rogers. Before you think, 'Totally awesome!', don't.

My mother died a little over 4 months after my birth. She was murdered by someone no one could ever identify. After the loss, my dad pushed me away. I grew up mostly at Uncle Tony's house. He tookcare of me while Dad fought in New York. And if not him then Pepper.

Lately every thing has been falling apart more and more. Uncle Tony, Dad, Thor, Ant-Man, and Wasp had all been spending months in New York. And here I am in Seattle watching the rain. At least I'm not alone. I'm with my two best friends. Pamela-Macila "Pym" Pym, daughter of Wasp and Ant-Man and Torunn daughter of Thor and Sif.

And I had no idea that today would change everything.

It all started when oddly enough my dad called.

"Hello?"

"Shannon? Is that you"?

"Yeah, It's me. Why'd you call?" I blurted out. I hoped it didn't sound rude.

"Shannon, can you tell Pamela-Malcila and Torunn to meet their parents at their homes? I'll be there soon." The way he spoke sounded like as if he was a workaholic. In some ways I guess he was.

"Sure Dad, bye" I pressed 'End'

"Uh hey, Torunn, Pym? Dad said your parents on their way home. He told me to tell you both to head over there." I tried to make it sound like I wasn't kicking them out.

"Okay? See you later Shannon." Torunn waved and flew off. She sounded confused, I didn't blame her, I was too.

"Bye Shannon! Thanks for having me over! I had a great time." Pym smiled her special I'm-always-so-happy-I-can't-contain-it smile. Then she shrunk to the size of a bug and flew away. I waved.

~About 15 minutes later~

I heard a key jingle and the door open. "Shannon, how are you?" He smiled and side hugged me. I swallowed a lump down my throat. "Fine," I mumbled.

"Shannon, I wanted to talk with yo-" He was cut off by Shannon. "Talk about what with me? Why you're never home? Why I'm here in Seattle and you're fighting crime and saving the world? Dad! I'm your daughter! I can fight! Uncle Tony taught me martial arts! I'm good! I can defend myself! Just let me try!" Tears rushed down my face. I couldn't hold them back. " Shannon, we're moving or you're moving to California." He stood there in shock. "Cali- What do you mean? No, not without Pym and Torunn!" I glared at him. "You and all the others and moving to Tony's other building. Go Pack. You leave tonight." I wanted to ask why but I obeyed.

~Several Hours Later~

I myself in the largest bedroom I had ever seen. This is where I'm going to live.

"Shannon!" Pym yelled!

"Hey Shannon? Have you seen the others yet?" Torunn flew in.

"Others?' Pym and I both asked.

Chapter Two

(In which we find who the 'Others')

"Others?" Pym and I both asked. Hadn't Dad mentioned others?

"Yeah, Pym, come on. You know them. Francis, Azari, and who was the last one?" Torunn replied. Those others. Okay. I know them. Francis, the son of Hawkeye and Mockingbird. Azari, the son of Black Panther and Storm. And the last one I couldn't remember.

"Oh!" Pym realized.

Before I can tell you what happens next I want to explain how we (Torunn, Pym and I) already have superhero outfits and names in case of an emergency. Yet we only use them for training. And now we can continue.

I felt the ground shake.

Then the monitor flashed on it was Uncle Tony.

"Kids! Get out to safety!" Then it went fuzzy and he flashed off the screen.

We all were quiet. We stared at each other. Then Pym broke the silence. "Think it's just an earthquake?" Torunn shook her head. "Uncle Tony wouldn;t be so concerned about just an Earth Quake," I replied. "Meet me in the den in 5 minutes. Get in your suites." Torunn called over the noise of the rumbling ground and began to fly off. I put on my suit: Red legging, a blue dress with a red and white belt with a star in the center. And a mask that just covered my eyes. At the top it had an 'A' and wings off to the side. I had my own shield. It looked different then Dad's (Seeing that it had a bit of glitter on it).

Pym ran past my room in her one piece suit. Her torso was covered in red with black spots. Her legs were black with Red lines going down the sides. She had a black mask that covered her eyes and temple. Her hair was white blonde and was being held in a pony tale. Her curls were springing out though.

Torunn had asgardian armor on. She always wore it. Her light blonde hair was down. It was straight and fizzed around.

"Pym, think you can hack the system to try to find out what's going on?" Torunn asked. Pym had the brains of the group. She could hack anything. "Or you could look outside." Pym replied calmly as she pointed to the window.


End file.
